The Game
by T.wisted I.mmortal
Summary: Truth or dare is a simple game, where mistakes can and will be made. He didn't mean to care. It just sorta happened.


**A/N: Please take note my best friend Kairea and I are writing this story together. I have finally decide that I will be continuing Feudal Fairytale and Everybody's Fool, they will be updated soon. Also Beauty and the Beast will be updated within the next two weeks. Well enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang.**

**Chapter One**

**High School Hell**

High school, a place of many horrors. A building that many people dread. Funny you may think but some have a reason to. If you aren't a jock, cheerleader, or wealthy you're nothing. And I Kagome, 17 year old senior of Shikon High. I'm nothing a nobody. I have very few friends, but the ones I have or the best, Rin and Ayame. I don't have a boyfriend. I mean the guys don't even see me, I'm invisible. Maybe it's better that way.

Today is the first day of my senior year. Soon I will be away from this horrid place.

Kagome walked through the halls with her head down expertly dodging the on coming student body. Making her way to her locker, which happened to be by the Goth kids this year.

Looking at her locker, avoiding any contact from the kids dressed in dark colors, she put her bag and folder into her locker. Kagome jumped away from the locker as the door slammed closed an inch from hand. "So Kagome, having any luck with the boys, ha you'll be a virgin until the day you die." Kikyo sneered at her twin sister. They appeared to be similar in appearance but Kagome had dark hair and her eyes were a brilliant blue, while Kikyo had plain brown hair and dull brown eyes.

"Go fuck your self Kinky-Ho."Kagome replied with a smirk. Kikyo's smug smile fell from her makeup caked face. "You'll regret that." She said as she turn on her heel and stomped down the hall. Kagome turned back to her locker and opened it again and grabbed her history book.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Kagome "Nice nickname for the slut. Kagome jumped in surprise looking up at the person who spoke. Kagome gasped 'was he actually talking to her?' She had seen him before he was the hottest guy in school. Beside him stood on of the other members of his group. Sango whom was supposed to be Sesshomaru's girlfriends, but rumors were going around that they were going to break up. "So how do you know Kikyo?" Sango asked as she put her arms around Sesshomaru. "She's my sister." Kagome said as she looked down. Sango laughed. "Well that sucks for you." Sango sneered. Kagome ignored the mean tone in the girls voice she was used to people being mean to her.

Kagome stepped backward as a black hair wolf demon stepped forward out of the crowd. "Hey there cutie what's your name?" He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Uh, could you please let go of me." She said nervously. "Sorry sweet-heart but you're going to be my women." He said as he leaned down closer. Kagome noticed that his lips were getting dangerously close to hers. She was completely freaked out, she started to panic. Raising her hand she slapped him hard across the face, leaving a ugly red hand print. She tried pulling her hands away but Kouga had them in a iron grip. "You're a feisty one, huh, I like that in a woman." He said with a wolfish grin.

"Keep your pants on horn-dog." Sango said as she grabbed Kouga by the hair. "For one I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf, and two Let go of my hair." He said and he tried to pry his hair out of her grip.

"Fine then whatever, I'll be back baby." He said to Kagome as walked off down the hallway.

Sango smiled "Sorry about him I guess you sparked his hormones. Lucky you. Poor Kagura has been trying to do that for years" Kagome smiled back. The whole hallway went quiet as Inuyasha the star athlete walked in to the hallway. He saw his brother and walked over. "I thought I was the one that got the hot girls?" Sango glared at Inuyasha " Please tell me you were talking about her and not me because you know I will cut you in to little pieces" Inuyasha looked way nervously "Sesshomaru call off your girlfriend" Inuyasha said with a grin. "Why don't you go back to you boyfriend. Opps I mean girlfriend" Sango sneered. Inuyasha Looked back at Sango "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Sango said with a huge grin. How could he not tell Jakostu was a man was beyond her. Sango turned toward Kagome, and faltered. She was gone. 'What the heck.' She thought with a shrug. "Well lets go." Sesshomaru said. The group of Goth walked into class and sat at the back of the room. Sango sat down beside Sesshomaru and looked around the room. Her gaze stopped at a familiar black haired figure. It was Kagome. 'So she's a nerd' Sango thought with a grin. She touched Sesshomaru on the shoulder "Hey look is Kagome, who knew she was a geek." Sango said while laughing.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, "Hey are you guys coming to my party tonight?" He asked. "Yea" the group said together. Everyone quieted down when the teacher walked into the room and started a lecture.

**After School/Party**

Sango walked toward the house that vibrated with music. On the porch she passed several people drinking. "Hey losers." She said as she walked into the house. She stopped at the door way and looked around. While she was looking for her boyfriend, she failed notice a figure walked towards her. "Hey Sango baby, want to got back to my place." Said a familiar voice as they groped her butt. Sango turned around and punched the pervert in the face. "Who in the hell let your ass in here Miroku." Sango said as she grabbed him by the shirt, "All well no matter." She said as she threw him out the door and watched as he landed on some cheap whore.

Sango turned and walked into the living room. She spotted her boyfriend sitting on the crouch with the group. "What's up guys?" She asked as she sat down. "This partly blows." Sesshomaru said. "Well if you're bored lets play a game?" Sango suggested. "What game do you have in mind?" Kanna asked. "Well lets play truth or dare." Sango said with an evil grin. "Well don't you think that's kind of childish." Naruku said as he sat back. "Shut up it's something to do, besides we'll make it a little fun, if someone doesn't do their dare they'll have to kiss Kikyo." Sango smirked. Everyone cringed. "Fine, then lets do it." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"Ok I'm first." Kanna said. 'I have a brilliant idea.' She thought to herself. "Koga truth or dare?" She asked with a smile. "Ummmm, dare." He said. "Just what I wanted to hear" She murmured. "Koga I dare you to make out with Kagura." She said with a evil smirk as Kagura started to squeal. "Come here Koga babe." She screamed as she jumped into his lap. Koga tried to push her off, "Get off!" He screamed. "Koga remember if you lose you have to kiss Kikyo" Kanna reminded him. Koga cringed and look at Kagura. "Whatever." He said as his lip crashed into Kagura's. Kagura moaned into his mouth as her hands started to roam his body.

Sango looked at Kanna "How long does the kiss have to last? Poor Koga I think she's trying to rape him." Kanna laughed an evil laugh "As long as they want it to last of course." Koga came up for air "I want it to end now! Someone make her stop!" Kagura was pulling on Koga tail making him yelp in pain. Inuyasha laughed having entered the room when Koga yelped "Now that is priceless wolf man can actually feel pain. What are you guys doing?" Sango looked at him "We are playing truth or dare".

Inuyasha sat down by Sango "Can I play?" He asked. "Yea sure why not now lets help Koga" Sango said with a grin. It took the whole group plus Inuyasha to pull Kagura off of Koga. Koga rested his head on Sango's shoulder "I'm never playing truth or dare with her ever again I think I am scarred for life now!" Sango laughed "Ok my turn. Naruku truth or dare?" Sango asked. Naruku looked up from his phone. "Truth I guess but this is so childish"

Sango smirked and looked at Yura who already knew the question, she was going to ask. "Is Kikyo as Loose as everyone says she is?" Sango asked while trying to keep a straight face. Naruku looked down at his phone "Yes as a matter of fact she is. Very loose"(A/N: Naruku and Kikyo are messing around in this story..eww..Lol.) Sango Gagged "Ewww! Didn't want to hear that!" Naruku smirked "You asked I just told you the truth." Inuyasha rolled his eyes "At least he didn't go in to graphic detail that would have been way worse." Sango smiled "Good point dog boy."

Sango stood and stretched. "Well I'm going to go and get something to drink." She said as she kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. After Sango left Inuyasha spoke. "Sesshomaru truth or dare?" Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "Dare." He replied. Inuyasha smirked. "Sesshomaru I dare you to fuck Kagome." Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched up. "What the fuck Kagome is my women Inutrasha!" Koga started to scream. "Whatever, so Sesshomaru are you going to do it?" Inuyasha asked his brother. "Yes, there is no way I'll ever kiss that whore." he said referring. "Ok, you get three months to get in to her pants." Inuyasha said with a grin. "Ok I will I'll fuck Kagome.." He stopped and looked at the door way. There stood a heart broken Sango. "So how many other girls did you cheat with on me!" She screamed as she walked up to him. "All well it doesn't matter, we're over! She screamed as she ran out of the room and left.

"Nice one man, you're not supposed to tell your girlfriend." Inuyasha said as he laughed his ass off. Sesshomaru chose to ignore him. 'Well that was the end of that.' he thought to himself.

**Monday/School**

Kagome stood at her locker putting her books in it, it was lunch time and she was heading to the cafeteria. On the way there she seen Sango, but she was different today. She wasn't hanging out with her friends anymore and she was walking with her head down. "Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked. Kagome gasped as she saw Sango tear stained face. "Sango are you ok?" Sango shook her head as more tears fell. Kagome gave Sango a hug. "You can talk to me you know." Kagome stated. Sango sighed, "Sesshomaru cheated on me." She sobbed. "Awww..I'm so sorry Sango, it'll be ok." Kagome couldn't believe it.

In the school parking lot Sesshomaru, Naruku, and Kanna stood planning of the perfect way to get Kagome. "Hey it should be easy making her fall in love with you, I mean she's never had a boyfriend before. So she's naïve." Naruku said with a laugh. "Yea, he's right." Kanna agreed. "Ok then this is how I'm going to do this.."

**End ****Chapter**

-I.mmortal and Kairea

**Please Review**


End file.
